Heiress to Darkness
by 0-inker-0
Summary: Luke Skywalker has sensed a great disturbance in the force coming from beyond the Outer Rim. Could a girl from a small planet that doesn't even have space travel be the heir to a great and evil power? All chars. copyright George Lucas/Lucasarts exc. Rain


Creases of concern lined the young Jedi master's face as Luke Skywalker studied what remained of the Emperor's personal logs. It was always rumoured that before he had joined the Senate he had been an explorer and had travelled beyond the Outer Rim, but Luke had never thought he would find anything like this….. that he had _actually _…

It explained the disturbance in the Force that he had been feeling. An adept of unimaginable strength was beginning to come into power, and something had to be done.

His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed the arrival of his apprentice and nephew, Jacen.  
"Come in," said Luke before Jacen had even touched the control panel for the door outside.

The young man entered the room and frowned when he saw his uncle's expression and felt the waves of worry emanating through the Force.  
"What's wrong, Uncle Luke?" the teenaged Jedi asked, his hazel eyes filled with alarm.

"We're leaving on a trip. Go and pack, but lightly," replied Luke, standing up and walking to greet his padawan.

"Where are we going?"

"A planet very far away. We'll be gone for a while most likely."

"What's it called? Is it in the Outer Rim?"  
"It's past the Outer Rim and out of the realm of hyperspace travel. Earth."

---------------------------------

Raine inhaled the sweet aroma of her coffee, the steam rising to the blue sky in the cool morning air. It was all that was keeping her going after the night before.

Raine had dreams often, and they always came true. Her father thought she was prophet, along with the clergy members of her father's church. She personally didn't believe in everything they preached at that giant stone building that she sat in every Sunday, but she knew that something out there was making her see what she saw. Last night's dream was one monster of a nightmare. Ones like it had been happening more and more frequently and they were starting to take a toll on her sleeping patterns.

The eighteen year old girl pulled down her hood to put in her earphones. Tight brown curls tumbled to her shoulders and framed her soft face, accenting her shocking gray eyes. Her feminine face was offset by a small piercing on her nose.

She was shivering, and was starting to regret wearing her favourite skinny jeans and hoodie, with nothing but a tight blue tee underneath.

It was unusually cold for a morning in May, but she thought it reflected the state of what was going on in the world right now. She figured it was so cold because of all the ships blocking the sun.

Just a few weekss ago the leaders of Earth had announced to the world that Earth had been invaded and was now a part of the Galactic Empire. _Whatever that's supposed to mean_ she thought to herself. All she knew was that men marching around in white armour were rude and would often harass her and other teens, saying what a lame planet Earth was and how primitive they were.

Raine would casually shrug it off, but there had been a lot of fights resulting in a lot of her classmates ending up in the hospital or the morgue. It's why she was now turning up "Dance or Die", there was a troop of about three storm troopers walking towards her bus stop.

"Well, what have we here?" said one of the soldiers as they approached Raine and the other high school students waiting.

"Looks like we have a bunch of loiterers," said another.

"Shouldn't you be in school, little girl?" asked the third when he pulled one of Raine's earphones out. Raine knew she was short and didn't really mind it, but these three were getting on her nerves. The coffee was for a reason, and these three troopers weren't doing anything to improve her mood.

"Shouldn't you be in bed with your two buddies there? I hear military life is pretty lonely," she retorted. The students around her burst out laughing as she could practically feel the soldier blushing. She was known around school for her wicked tongue and she wasn't about to spare the one's who she had seen execute her best friend for treason the previous day.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Suck it," she replied.

Just then there was a strange beeping noise and one of the troopers pulled out a little square device with a screen on it, and on the screen was a picture of her.

"That's her, get her!" commanded the first soldier, and they all lunged to grab a hold of her arms.

Ten years of gymnastics kicked in and Raine danced out of their reach. She took off down the street as the three storm troopers tried shoot her with their laser rifles, barely missing her but not hitting her at all.

She had just ducked into an alleyway when a giant, two-legged machine walked by, it's head swivelling, scanning the street for her.

Raine looked down to see her iPhone still in one piece and sighed in relief. Her father had brought it back for her when he went to Japan for work.

When she thought of her dad tears began swelling up in her eyes. He had been killed the day the Empire landed because he happened to be doing security for the Prime Minister that day. Her mother had died when she was a baby. He had been her only family besides her little Chihuahua, Julio, and they had taken that away.

Raine took off her hoodie and started pulling the sleeves inside-out it, mentally thanking God for reversible clothing. With her hoodie now navy instead of white, she tucked her music into her pocket and headed down through the alleyway towards a hiding spot. There was no way in hell that she was going to leave Julio and her guitar with those troopers, but she would have to wait until it's dark

--------------------------------------

_She's coming your way now, Jacen. Be ready._

Jacen nodded to his master mentally and sat up in his cluster of bushes outside of the girl's house. He had been hiding there since right after she had left this morning when he and Luke had tracked her to her house.

There were now storm troopers up and down the street patrolling, and a few outside of her house. Jacen knew that this girl was a force-sensitive, but he also knew that she didn't know how to use her power. It was going to be interesting to see how she'd get in without someone seeing her.

No sooner had he thought it she appeared around the corner of the house next to her own. Jacen hadn't sensed her before, but now he could feel the girl's power like a storm rumbling off in the distance. He was amazed that the Empire remnants hadn't come here sooner.

He noticed her clothes were darker now, and she blended in with the surroundings better as the night was clouded. _So she's smart, _he thought.

The dark figure silently rolled behind another row of bushes as a patrol walked by, and then as silent as a shadow crept to the side of her house where there was a small shed. Jacen watched in amazement as she jumped with extreme stealth and power to grab the roof of the shed, and then pull herself up. She then jumped to grab a large branch that was close to her window and swung herself up. After steadying herself she produced a small metal object from her shirt. The girl blew on it, and it appeared to make do nothing until her small animal appeared at her bedroom window and pushed it open with its little nose.

_She's in, Uncle Luke, and I know how we can get in._

_Well done, my young apprentice. _he felt his uncle say. A few seconds later Luke found Jacen and they proceeded to enter the house the same way the girl had.

When the two Jedi landed in the dark room they heard a clicking sound and turned to find the girl pointing a gun at them.

"I don't know if you guys are thieves or what, but get the fuck out of my house."


End file.
